We Will Help!
by xxDraconBaconxx
Summary: Ron is found scared and alone in the toliets. in his time of need he turns to best friend Hermione and worst enemy Draco. but why not Harry? is he scared to admit it to Harry or has Harry done something wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Ron sat shaking in the shadows of the boys bathroom. He didn't know what time it was, he just wanted to hide, hide from the pain, hide from the nightmares, and hide from everybody. Suddenly he heard the door open, scared of facing the person he scurried into the deeper into the shadows. It wasn't who he feared as he heard the cubical door open then close. It was simply just someone needing a pee. After about a minute he heard the chain flush and the person unlock the door once more. He backed up against the wall again, as he did however he knocked against something letting out a bang.

"Shit!" he thought

"Who's there" came a voice, then a bright light came on, clearly from the wizards wand. It started come closer to were Ron was sat and as it approached Ron noticed it was Draco Malfoy holding the wand.

"Oh great, this all I need." He though to himself

"Weasel, is that you?" he said angrily

"Well done you little ferret." Ron replied bitterly, although he didn't have heart.

"Why the fuck are you hiding in the shadows of the bathroom?" he asked not as angrily.

"None of your business" Ron snapped back

"Fine, whatever" Draco said then left Ron in the shadows of the bathroom, once again alone.

Hermione had been to the toilet and was now walking back to the common room. She was in deep though about Ron, he'd been so distant latterly, and hated it when anyone got near him. He had stopped talking to Harry all together and barely spoke two words to Hermione. He went to bed early at night to avoid anyone, and had started going down for breakfast early to so he would be finished by the time the others had got down. Hermione turned the corner and ran right into Draco.

"Would you watch were your going." Said Hermione angrily

"Glad I found you, I was hoping you wouldn't be in bed." He said calmly

"Excuse me?" said Hermione confused. Draco hadn't called her a name yet and she's just walked straight into him.

"Ron's ion the bathroom, hiding in the shadows, I only noticed him because he bumped into something. I think he's been crying." Said Draco, Hermione just looked shocked. "look I think something bad has happened and he isn't going to tell me, he hates me." Finished Draco

"Exactly, how do I know this isn't a set up and I'll walk into that bathroom and get known as a perv for the rest of my Hogwarts life." Hermione said

"You really think I would go as low as pretend someone is really upset and possibly hurt." Said Draco calmly

"Fine, but if it's a trap it will punch you in your face so hard you'll never be able to see out of your eyes again." Said Hermione, Draco just laughed at this.

"He's in the ones near Slytherin common room, I'll show you." Said Draco leading the way. Hermione followed suit. They soon approached the toilets and once again Hermione looked doubtful.

"Look if you don't trust me I'll come in with you." Said Draco opening the door and walking in, Hermione quickly followed and heard a noise coming from the far corner. She looked at Draco as if to say, is that him? And he nodded his head. she walked over slowly and saw Ron sat in the corner, cuddling his knees into his body. He seemed to be shaking from head to toe.

"OhMiGod, Ron!" Hermione gasped making her way closer to him, his head snapped up, looked scared.

"Hermione, what are you doing in the boys toilets?" he whispered.

"Draco found me, he said you were upset. He was sort of worried." She replied managing to get to him. "Oh Ron, please tell me what's happened" she finished, looking scared for her friend

"I can't" he stutted. Bowing his head once again so he wouldn't have to look at her

"Would you tell Harry?" asked Hermione, suddenly Ron started shaking violently. Hermione gasped and reached out to put her arm around her friend, however as soon as her arm touch his body he winced like he was in pain. She quickly withdrew it and looked very concerned. What had happened to make her friend be in so much pain he would hide it from the world. Slowly Hermione started to peel back Ron's shirt.

"No Hermione, please don't!" whimpered Ron but it was too late. She had already taken it off. Nothing but the gasp that Hermione let out could have summoned Draco over! Him and Hermione both stared and Ron's back completely shocked. It was covered with scars and cuts; some looked fresh like they had only been done tonight. All three sat in the silence of the bathroom for about 5 minutes. Ron letting out an occasional whimper. Draco was the first to break the silence

"We should sort this out, help me get him up to our common room. We have some potions that will fix his back." Hermione nodded and stood up. both of them got a hold of Ron's arms carefully and managed to get him to stand up, he was still shaken, neither of them knew weather it was because he was frightened or because he was cold. They both managed to get him to the Slytherin common room, thankfully it was close. Draco said the password and they took Ron inside. They both placed him on the sofa, Hermione sat beside him while Draco went over to the far corner. He came back holding two potion bottles and to cloths.

"This should help clear the wounds." He said handing Hermione a bottle, she took it and started wiping over the cuts on Ron's left side of his back, Draco did the same with his right side. It was done fairly quickly and you could already notice a difference. Draco once again got up and walked over to the far corner, this time returning with two different bottles.

"This one will help the pain." He told Hermione, once again handing her a bottle and they both started wiping the cuts. Ron stopped whimpering so they could tell it was working.

"Where did you get them from?" said Hermione handing the potion bottle back to Draco.

"It's a good think having Snape as your head of house, especially when you're a Slytherin." Said Draco, placing them down on the table beside the sofa.

"Ron, you need to say who did this to you. Otherwise it will never stop." said Hermione, Ron just shook his head.

"Please?" Hermione said gently

"He'll kill me if I tell anyone." Ron whispered.

"Ron, we can stop him if you just tell us." Said Hermione, but Ron shook his head once more. The 3 of them sat in silence once more, however it was Ron who broke the silence

"Harry!" he croaked

"What about him? Do you want to talk to him?" asked Hermione

"No, he's the one." Croaked Ron again. It took Hermione about a minute to understand what he was talking about then…

"You mean he's the one beating you?" she gasped, Ron nodded

"How longs it been going on for?" she asked him, looking scared and shocked at the same time.

"Since about a month after we came back." He whispered

"And, you haven't said anything. Oh Ron" Hermione cried, on the verge of tears

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone. Then he'd use you instead of me." Said Ron looking like he was also about to cry.

"Hermione, I think we should get Ron back to your common room." Said Draco quietly. He had been silent throughout there conversation, so hearing his voice made them jump as if they'd forgot he was even there. Hermione nodded her head and stood up. together they both managed to half drag Ron back to where the Gryffindor Common Room was located. Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady and she and Draco managed to get Ron over to the sofa where he flopped down.

"I should get going. Its late." Said Draco,

"Yeah it is, and thanks for helping with Ron. There's no way I could have got him back here." She said, giving him a sad, weak smile. He returned it quickly then made his way back out of the common room.

"You'll have to sleep here tonight. You're to weak to make them stairs, plus Harry is up there. Tomorrow we think of a plan to stop this Ron." Said Hermione sincerely. He gave her a weak nod, and about 5 minutes later you could here his snores in the quite of the common room.

**A/N: what do you guys think? It my first ever fanfic so im not sure if im any good. Please review. I need to know if it sucks or if I should keep on writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up early the next morning, quickly shoving her school robes on she made her way down to the common room. It was empty except for Ron who was still asleep on the sofa. She decided to wake him yet so went and sat down on the chair nearest him, she got out her book and started to read.

Ron started to stir about 20 minutes later. Hermione placed her book back in her bag and waited for him to fully wake-up.

"Hey." He mumbled tiredly.

"How you feeling?" Hermione asked

"Fine, better than last night" he answered sitting up. Hermione went and sat next to him, she really needed to talk to him.

"Ron, we need to tell someone about this. It can't keep happening." She told him worried

"Hermione I told you last night why I can't tell anyone. Anyway I don't even know why you're worrying. Draco of all people knows, he's going to spread it isn't he." Replied Ron grumpily. Suddenly there were footsteps and Harry emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

"Heya guys, what you two talking about at this time of the morning?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm just helping Ron with some homework. He had gone to bed early last night so we couldn't finish it." Hermione said, pulling some parchment out of her bag at the same time.

"Oh what homework is it?" Harry asked

"Potions, the one we got assigned yesterday." Hermione replied.

"Oh I need help with that one too. I'll just go get it." He said making his way upstairs.

"Great, now were stuck with that dickhead, let's say were going to the library." Said Hermione thinking of any excuse.

"Fine, but he'll probably follow us." Said Ron

"Well he's still in his nightwear, so he'll have to change first, that will give us time to find somewhere quite. We need a plan." Hermione told him and he nodded, they started collecting up the loose pieces of parchment when Harry returned.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Harry suspiciously

"The library, we'll meet you there," said Hermione with a smile.

"Oh, okay. See you soon." Said Harry, making his way back up to the dorms, Hermione and Ron both gives sighs of relief as they headed out the portrait hole.

They were wandering around the castle looking for somewhere they could sit and talk when they walked straight into Draco.

"Oh hey. How you feeling?" he asked Ron

"Better, them potions seem to have worked brilliantly." Said Ron,

"So why are you both up so early?" Draco asked

"We need a plan to stop Harry, and he was in the common room so we decided to pretend we were going to the library." Replied Ron, Hermione was stood next to him and hadn't said a word yet. Ron seemed happy to tell Draco all this stuff yet Draco was likely to tell everyone around the whole school.

"Have you told anyone?" she butted in

"Huh?" asked Draco confused

"About Ron and Harry. Have you told anyone yet?" she asked

"No, I don't plan to either. I'm not a tell tale." Replied Draco

"Thanks!" replied Hermione

"Your welcome, well got to go. See you." Draco said then carried on walking down the corridor, Hermione and Ron both made there way to the lake outside.

* * *

2 hours later Ron & Hermione entered the great hall, they could see Harry sat a little way down the Gryffindor table, he seemed to be talking to Seamus and Dean. They knew it would look weird if they sat away from Harry so they made there way down and both sat opposite Harry.

"Do I stink?" he asked them

"Huh?" they both said in unison

"Well, you say your going to the library, then I turn up, it's closed and there's no sign of you. Then 2 hours later you turn up, but you don't want to sit next to me." He told them, kind of angry.

"Sorry, we never knew it would be closed. So we went to the lake since it's a nice day, and we always sit this side of the table Harry." Hermione replied. Harry just nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"Urh, there's Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't mind showing him a thing or two." Harry said suddenly, Hermione also noticed he winked at Ron. They both looked at the entrance and saw Draco emerging with another Slytherin, he was likely to be younger than Draco because he wasn't in there year.

"Will you stop complaining for 5 seconds and eat your breakfast" Hermione snapped at him, Harry looked slightly taken back and went back to eating his toast. Grumbling under his breath.

* * *

They had double potions, and Harry hadn't seemed to cheer up. He sat down in his usual place, however Hermione sat down next to him, and instead of Ron sitting on the other side of Harry he sat down next to Hermione.

"are you guys going out now? You are together all the time." Snapped Harry suddenly

"Were best friends, surely were aloud to sit together." Hermione replied, Harry looked stunned slightly and went back to his book. Suddenly Hermione felt something on her leg; she looked down and noticed that Draco was passing her a note from in front. Slightly confused she took it, she unfolded it and started reading.

_Hermione,_

_I want to help Ron, I can see the ways he's scared and this is just potions. Meet me by the lake at lunch I got a plan and I think its good._

_Draco._

Hermione started, slightly stunned. Did Draco really want to help or was this just one big prank, she looked to her left and noticed Ron looking slightly nervous, he kept shifting on his seat. She needed to stop Harry doing this which meant she could use some help; and if she turned up and he weren't there it would be better than not turning up and missing a great plan, so grabbing her quill she scribbled on the back..

_I'll be there at 12 _

Then managed to pass it back without getting caught by the teacher; or worse, some Slytherin's.

* * *

Ron was sat down at the Gryffindor table; he managed to get a seat across from Harry so he wasn't sat next to him. He also was wondering where Hermione was, she'd rushed of after class and hadn't told him where she was going and now she wasn't at lunch. Maybe she'd got sick of him, just like Harry had. He started eating his lunch grudgely. Suddenly Hermione came rushing over to them

"Sorry im late, got held up in the library!" she said slipping down next to Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes, however she had pushed a note into Ron's hand so he was carefully reading it under the table.

_Got a plan, come to the lake tonight at 9. Don't be late._

_Love Hermione_

_Xx_

He give her a quick nod to say it was okay and then went back to eating his lunch. He wondered what her plan was and hopefully it would work.

* * *

It was 5 to nine and Ron was making his way down the corridor towards the school grounds. He hoped Hermione's idea was a good one otherwise he was screwed. He'd told Harry he was popping to the loo then making sure there wasn't anyone needs a hand on prefect duty. He reached the door, and as he opened it he could see a dark figure by the lake, Hermione had been in the library all night so she didn't need to make a suspicious exit. However Ron could also see another figure. It was slightly taller than Hermione and looked like a boy. Oh shit, maybe she's working with Harry. Maybe this is a trap and there going to get me over there and beat me. They were the thoughts that went through Ron's mind as he made his way back up the stairs to the main entrance. He opened the door slightly and heard voices, peering round he saw 3 teachers all having a conversation. Shit, he thought, now im going to have to face Harry and Hermione. He turned around slowly and made his way down to the lake, taking it as slowly as possible. He could see Hermione clearly; however the other figure seemed to be lurking out of sight. Hermione spotted him as he was half way down the hill and called out to him.

"Come on Ron, otherwise we won't be able to get back before lights out." Said Hermione, then turned and started talking to the other figure, how Ron still couldn't see, and he couldn't hear what she was saying either. He got to the bottom of the lake and was anxious about what Harry and Hermione.

"Come into the shadows of the tree's, we don't want to get caught by any teachers." Hermione told him, Shit, though Ron. No one will be able to see me getting attacked in there. He walked as slowly as possible into the tree's which Hermione had just disappeared into. But he got a shock, there wasn't Harry stood with her, no, it was Draco Malfoy. Ron just stood there shocked and confused. Also glad at the fact that Hermione wasn't scheming behind her back and was in fact on his side.

"Now Ron, we've got a plan; and I can't take credit for it since Draco though it up." said Hermione

"But, why do you wan to help?" Ron asked Draco.

"Because I'm not evil. You just hate me for no reason. I can't sit back and watch someone get tortured and im not doing anything to help. Now you going to listen to this plan or not?" he told Ron, Ron nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"Now…"

* * *

**A/N: so what you guys think of chapter 2? Also I'd like your opinion. Would you rather see Ron/Draco together or Ron/Hermione? Tell me in a review, if I don't know then my next chapter won't be as good as I planned. Special thanks to HaleyDewit, JamyGrint and SaltySoryn for review my first chapter.**


End file.
